Every Breathe I Take
by Phoenix Rysng
Summary: A soon to be multi chapter story of what would happen if Bone's old love interests show up and how Booth handles the situation.
1. Chapter 1 - Hacker part 1

**With Every Breathe I Take**

**By: Phoenix Rysng**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, just borrowing them for a little bit to take a ride through my universe.**

**A/N: My first foray into writing of fan fiction (any writing actually). Hopefully I do not have people to out of character This piece is rated M, because I am paranoid, for slight smut, so if you are offended by adult situations or if you are under the age of 18, turn back now.**

Takes place after The Change in the Game but before Memories in a Shallow Grave

They all heard the footsteps; it was a man who was walking with a purpose. Andrew Hacker, Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI was heading straight for Dr. Temperance Brennan's office.

"Hi Temperance, may I have a word with you?"

"Oh Hello Andrew yes you may." She kisses his cheek, "it is good to see you again. May I help you with something?"

"Well I heard some disturbing news that I wanted to find out if it is true."

By this time, a small group has gathered outside of Brennan's office door.

"Again, what can I help you with?"

"I hear that you and Agent Booth have started dating."

"Yes, that is true; however I do not see why it is any business of yours."

"You have got to be kidding me, you're dating Agent Booth, come on, I am clearly the better man and you go and choose him."

At those words something primal crosses Brennan's face," You will never speak of Booth again in those terms. As to who is the better man I think we both know who that is. I love Booth, I am having his child and may consider in the very, very distant future to think about becoming his wife. Booth is intelligent, kind, considerate, would kill for me, or die for me. As I would for him. He loves me enough to know what I need before even I do sometimes and will do whatever is required to make sure that I am happy. So do not stand there and insult him by saying you are the better man because you clearly are not."

At that point Brennan hears people applauding behind her.

Hacker turned tail and practically ran from her office. As Hacker was leaving Booth was entering the Medico-Legal Lab.

"Hey Boss what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much just checking on our favorite consultants to make sure they are still happy with the FBI and that they don't need anything."

"Ok, I hope all is good then."

"Oh, it is Agent Booth, it is.

As Booth watches Hacker leaves, Angela runs up to him and grabs his arm before Bones notices that he is at the Lab.

"Come here you have to see this before you go to Bren's office."

Oh god what now he things as she absconds with Booth.

"Something just happened and you need to see the security video footage first."

"Oh god what happened now that I have to see security footage."

"Just watch"

And he did. He saw it all. Andrew going into Bone's office, the conversation they had. He heard how she said the three words to everyone else except him. As soon as the footage had finished, he walked quickly out of Angela's office, past everyone without saying a word, and into Bones' office. When he crossed the threshold of the office he immediately closed the door and locked it. He then went to the windows and closed the blinds in her office so no one could see in.

When she heard the blinds closing she looked up and smiled at Booth.

"What are you doing that for?" she asked

He was walking over to her, pulled her up by her hand, wrapped her in his arms and said, "So I can do this." And he kissed her. It started out slow and sweet but grew into something more. He started running his hands up and down her arms and took her lab coat off without her realizing it. They came up for air and he looked at her. How beautiful this woman is who is carrying his child. He thanked god for the fact that she was wearing a wrap around dress today.

Still holding her in his arms, he backed up over to the coffee table in her office, sat down on it, and pulled her down to straddle him. He starts kissing her neck and she softly says "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He states, "Because I am intelligent, kind, considerate, would kill for you, or die for you. Because in the very distant future you may consider becoming my wife, but mostly because right now I need you more than anything in the world." With that he opens the button of his slacks, lowers the zipper, and pulled out his pulsing cock. Brennan noticing what he was doing said 'Booth we can't do this here, not now with everyone working at the moment. They'll know exactly what we have been doing." "I really don't care about that right now Bones" and with untying the sash on her dress and taking one of her breast in his mouth to suck on he stopped for a moment and said, "do you?"

She was already breathless with need when she said, "Do I what?" He smiled to himself and offered up thanks that he could make her senseless with just a kiss. "Nothing baby." He said. He went back to kissing her senseless while he adjusted a little bit, tore her panties off of her and slid home, knowing that she would be ready and wet for him. Only for him. Once he was inside of her things started getting intense. He let her set the pace for most of their love making until she started begging him, "oh Booth, harder, faster" He grabbed her hips and started setting a faster pace. He pounded into her as she ground into him. He would give anything in the world for this woman and she knew it. As the minutes fly by she was getting closer and closer until he said to her "I know your close. Come for me baby." And with that she did. As the walls of her started to contract and milk him, he let go with his orgasm as well.

After a few minutes of just holding onto each other, Brennan removed herself from Booth and walked over to her private bathroom and started to clean up. She brought Booth some paper towels so he could do the same. When they both had cleaned up she went to the door and unlocked it but left the blinds closed. Walking over to her desk Booth intercepted her and pulled her towards him and started to kiss her again. The door to her office opened, but both of them were in their own little world. All the sudden they heard Cam say, "Oh my god can you two please cut that out. We were more than generous and gave you 45 minutes to be by yourselves. There is no starting over now, we have work to do people."


	2. Chapter 2 - Hacker part 2

**With Every Breathe I Take**

**By: Phoenix Rysng**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, just borrowing them for a little bit to take a ride through my universe.**

**A/N: Thank you for the review and the follow. I appreciate it. This piece is still rated M, because I am paranoid, for slight smut, so if you are offended by adult situations or if you are under the age of 18, turn back now.**

_Takes place after The Change in the Game but before Memories in a Shallow Grave_

_Chapter 2 - Hacker part 2_

Evening was one of their favorite times of day. It is when most of the important things in their life took place; Chinese food at 2AM, conversations about family and betrayal, and comfort for a friend's passing. It was 8:00PM and they were getting ready to sit down to dinner at Booth's house when there was a knock at the door.

"You stay here, I'll get it." Booth said.

As he went to the door and looked through the peep hole he saw that Agent Perotta and Charlie were standing outside his door. Booth knew this was not going to be good; especially after the conversation that he had witnessed between Hacker and Bones that morning.

"Hey Charlie, Perotta, what can I do for you?" Booth already knew what the answer was but he was not going to let this happen without a fight.

Charlie looked apologetic and said "I'm sorry Booth but we have a warrant for the arrest of Dr. Brennan for the murder of Deputy Director Kirby. Agent Perotta and I are here to take her in. I didn't want to trust it to anyone else. I know how much she means to you."

Booth just looked at them with a slight smile, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

He felt her behind him before he ever heard her, "Booth, what's going on?"

He turned and she saw the menacing look etched in his face, "It seems that Hacker didn't like the conclusion of your conversation today and he has convinced one of the ADA's to issue a warrant for your arrest for the murder of Deputy Director Kirby." He turned back to Charlie, "Again, not going to happen Charlie, sorry."

She put her hand on his arm to calm him. As he turned to look at her he saw the determined look on her face. He pleaded with her silently not to do what he was so sure she was about to.

She held out her wrists to the Federal Agents, "It's ok Charlie, I'll go with you."

"Don't do this Bones. Come on you haven't even eaten yet, this isn't good for you or the baby." He pleaded with her.

Charlie and Perotta looked at the couple and then to Brennan's stomach and saw the small baby bump that already started to form.

Charlie looked appalled. "Did he know?" Charlie asked. "Did Hacker know you are pregnant Dr. Brennan?"

She looked at the man with kind eyes. She has always like Charlie from the first time that she met him. She has always thought of him as a kind person in a world where it is a rarity. "Yes, he knows that Booth and I are expecting. I confirmed it for him today when we had a discussion at the Jeffersonian."

Agent Perotta was more than happy to let Charlie do all the talking since he has known Booth the longest. She didn't feel that she really had anything to add to the conversation that would be of value. When she heard Brennan confirm that Hacker knew she was pregnant she looked at them with disbelief and said," That son of a bitch. He's doing this because it's personal. How can he expect us to bring in a pregnant woman on a bogus charge for a bogus warrant? I'm sorry, I can't do this. This is bullshit."

Bones smiled at the agent, "It's ok Agent Perotta. Go ahead and place the handcuffs on me. I don't mind, you are only doing your job. "

She looked at Bones like she had three heads. "I am NOT handcuffing a pregnant woman, especially a colleague that I respect for a trumped up charge because someone's feelings were hurt. If you feel the need to come with us then come on but I will not use the handcuffs."

She looked at Booth, kissed him, and said, "I will not do anything to endanger your job. I'm going to go with them. Call Caroline and let her know what's going on. It will be ok, I promise. I love you. "She turned towards the other agents and said, "Come on lets go."

As she was walking away Booth grabbed her arm, brought her back to him and kissed her with all the emotion he could gather. "I'll be there as quickly as possible. This will not stand; he is going to be taken down."

She placed her hand along side of his cheek and said, "I know. You will never abandon me."

Booth released her after another kiss, looked at Charlie and Perotta and said, "Take care of her for me. I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't let anything happen to her."

Perotta let Charlie answer Booth, "We will. Don't worry."

Booth ran a hand over his face, "Thanks Charlie. You too Perotta

A short while later Charlie, Perotta, and Brennan arrived at the Hoover. Charlie brought Brennan to his desk as he couldn't make himself bring her to holding. Hacker walks into the Bullpen, walks to Charlie's desk and says, "Agent Burns why is this prisoner sitting at your desk and not in the holding cell."

Charlie looks at Hacker in amazement. "Well sir I figured due to Dr. Brennan's considerable work and relationship with the FBI, and due to her delicate condition, she could stay at my desk. I will not let her leave my sight sir."

Hacker stared at Charlie with disbelief. "Put the prisoner in holding until she is placed into the interrogation room."

Charlie stood up, "Sir, I respectfully"

While Charlie was speaking, Brennan stood up, placed a hand on Charlie's arm to quiet him like she does to Booth and said, "It's ok Charlie, take me to holding. Booth won't be mad at you."

"I'm so sorry Dr. Brennan, so sorry." With a look of disgust for Hacker, "Yes sir I will put the prisoner into holding."

By the time Booth could locate Caroline and have her meet him at the Hoover, Brennan had been in the holding area for 3 hours. When Charlie and Perotta came to pick up Brennan they had huge smiles on their faces.

Brennan looked at them with a half smile," Let me guess, Booth is here and brought Caroline with him."

This time Perotta is the one that spoke, "Yea, he got here about a half hour ago with Ms. Julian and Cullen. They have been talking to Hacker since they got here. When Booth realized that no one called either myself or Charlie to come get you he was furious. "

Charlie started to laugh, "You would have loved it Dr. Brennan. He went what you refer to as all Alpha Male on Hacker. It was great. Come on let's get you up to Agent Booth so he doesn't do anything stupid."

They heard the discussion before they got to the office. Hacker was trying to defend himself to Cullen while Caroline was threatening to throw him in the holding area and bring him up on charges.

Hacker was yelling, "What are you going to arrest me for? I have done nothing."

Caroline looked at him, "Oh don't worry cher, I will find a reason. Are you really that stupid to bring the top forensic anthropologist in the country"

Brennan spoke up, "world"

"Yes thank you cherie, world, and you have her in a holding cell like she was common criminal."

"I'm a bestselling author as well." Brennan says innocently enough.

With that one statement all the tension leaves Booth's shoulders, "Yea Bones we know that as well." He smiles and then pulls her to his side so there is no mistaken that he is her protector.

Cullen decides to take control of the situation. "Ok, I am going to give everyone a chance to talk. Hacker you go first and tell me why Dr. Brennan was picked up on a warrant that the ADA in charge of the case did not get."

"The official case for Director Kirby's murder is still an open file. In going through the cold cases I found this one to still be active and no one ever followed up after the trial with the lead of Dr. Brennan, which was sloppy investigation work if I do say so myself." Hacker stated with a smug look on his face.

Booth noticed that Caroline started to smile and when she smiled it was never good. "I have the security tapes from the Jeffersonian that I would like to play for Director Cullen. If you would like to change your story I would do it now Hacker."

Caroline pressed play and everyone in the office heard and saw what transpired. The words that Brennan used and the emotion she placed behind them. There is no denying that she loves Booth. "So it is still your contention that your agents and the ADA in charge of this case intentionally did sloppy and let's be frank illegal work to get Dr. Brennan off on murder charges. So you believe that there was a conspiracy that your boss was involved in with the handling of Deputy Director Kirby's death. Am I supposed to arrest Cullen, Booth, and myself as well? Is that what you're looking for? Call your ADA and have him issue those warrants if there was such a gross injustice done."

Hacker was standing there like a fish with his mouth open. Caroline was just starting to speak again when Cullen held up his hand and said," OK enough. Dr. Brennan, the FBI would like to apologize to you for the gross misuse of power that Assistant Deputy Director Hacker has shown us. Hacker, you are on unpaid suspension with along with the ADA that obtained the warrant for you until further notice. And Booth, no you cannot shoot him. Now take Dr. Brennan home and let her get some sleep, she looks exhausted. Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry this has happened and please know that the FBI will get to the bottom of it. Congratulations by the way you two, now get out of here."

Brennan looks at Cullen and says, "Thank you Sam, it means a lot. Take me home Booth, I just want to go home."

"No problem Bones, let's go." He places his hand in the small of her back to guider her out of Cullen's office. One instance she is upright and the next she is falling and then in Booth's arms. "What is it Bones, what's wrong."

She looks up to his face and say, "It's probably because I haven't eaten that I am light headed."

"What!" Booth roars. "You didn't feed her. Charlie and Perotta knew that she hadn't eaten. So you placed a non nourished pregnant female in a holding cell because your ego was hurt. Try not to cross my path anytime soon Hacker. It would not be good if you did."

Hacker got a smirk on his face, "Are you threatening me? You are aren't you? I want agent Booth brought up on charges right now for threatening a superior officer. I want him suspended!"

Brennan spoke up and said, "Andrew, I thought we already went over superior vs. out ranking."

You could see that Hacker was getting ready to say something to Brennan. He started to open his mouth when Cullen looked at Hacker with disbelief. "Oh shut up Andrew, you brought this on yourself because your ego couldn't handle rejection. Take the good doctor home Booth, I will deal with this from here on out."

With gratitude in his eyes Booth said, "Thanks Boss."

As Booth started walking to the elevator you could hear Brennan say, "You can put me down now Booth, I feel much better and I can walk now."

Booth smiled at Brennan and said, "No Bones, I don't think so. I'm carrying you to the truck."

"Booth put me down, I am a grown woman and I can walk." She tried to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Not gonna happen." He said as he held on tighter

"Boooth, please!" She pouted.

"Wait a minute. Did the great Dr. Temperance Brennan just whine? Oh I have got to tell Angela this. You're whining now. Bones has evolved." Booth was looking at her with the "charm smile". That was the last of the conversation that they heard in Cullen's office as the elevator doors closed.

When they got back to Booth's house he immediately made her lay down on the couch and cover up with a blanket. He made them some vegetable soup and grilled cheese so they could have something in their stomachs before they went to bed. After they were done eating they went into the bed room. Brennan was already in bed and Booth was getting undressed when he all of the sudden stopped, looked at her and said, "Bones, I'm sorry. I can't help but feel that this is my fault. If I read the signs clearer, I could have known Hacker would try something like this."

She looked at him, patted the bed with her hand and replied, "It's not your fault Booth. Andrew just had a very different perception of how our relationship should have ended. I am sure he did not even imaging it ending with me pregnant by another man; my partner no less. Everything I said to him was true though. You are by far the superior agent and man for that matter."

He climbs into bed next to her, "Really." She can hear the smile in his voice as he opens his arms to her.

She crawls up his chest and situates herself so her head is directly over his heart. "Of course. I am by far the best in my field so it would only be self destructive to align myself with someone who was inferior to me. Besides I find that you are the only person whom I want to sleep with anymore."

Out of nowhere he flips her over onto her back."So is there any way I could convince you NOT to sleep right now."

She smiles up at him, "Oh, I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Booth looks down at her, "Why don't I show you instead." And with those last words he starts devouring her mouth. Without even realizing it was happening he took off her nightgown and left her in her panties. He started kissing and licking and nibbling down her neck and stopped at her breasts. As he took one nipple into her mouth he palmed the other breast, slightly pinching the nub to a peak. "You are so beautiful." He moved to her other breast worshiping it as well. Once he had her squirming he moved down her body, kissing and licking her until she couldn't think anymore. He always took care and kissed her belly while he was doing this, always wondering what he did to be worthy of this magnificent woman and their child growing inside of her. He kissed her from her stomach to her inner thigh. "Bones, look at me," he said in a gravelly voice strained with desire. She looked at him with half lidded eyes desire very evident. "I love you Bones, only you." And with that he placed his tongue at her core and licked her in the most personal way there is. He was a very accomplished lover as it was but this night the only thing that was going through his mind was not his own release but showing her how to break the laws of physics repeatedly. He licked and sucked his way to her orgasm. And when he took her clit into his mouth and suck on it she splintered into a thousand pieces and he was there to catch her when she fell.

It felt like minutes from the time she climaxed to when she opened her eyes even though it was probably only seconds. When she opened them she found herself face to face with the chocolate eyes that have held all of her trust and love for so long. She still didn't trust her voice to speak but he did it for her. "Hi" he whispered in his erotic laced voice. She looked at him and finally found her voice, "Hi yourself." He pushed a stray lock out of her face," How are you feeling?" She languidly stretched her muscles and said, "Pretty good but ready for more. I need to feel you inside of me." He looked down into the pool of blue that he could get lost in forever and said,"Your wish is my command." And with that he moved her legs apart with his knee, lifted her hips and sunk into the one place that felt like home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sully

**With Every Breathe I Take**

**By: Phoenix Rysng**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, just borrowing them for a little bit to take a ride through my universe. I will return them after I figure out how to clone Booth.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know if I have gotten he characters right. I think I have figured out a format for fanfic that is easier than the last two stories. Thanks for the feedback! This piece is rated M, because I am paranoid, for slight smut, so if you are offended by adult situations or if you are under the age of 18, turn back now.**

_Takes place after The Change in the Game but before Memories in a Shallow Grave_

_Chapter 3 – Sully_

_I._

It was 10:00 A.M. and Booth had just dropped Brennan off to work. Since her pregnancy began Booth always insisted on driving her in. This way he can make sure that she doesn't go in to early or stay until the middle of the night like she was accustomed to. This was also an effective way of making sure she ate lunch. Since she refused a lot of his help in certain aspects stating that she was pregnant not an invalid, she allowed him this one little victory.

A little after noon Brennan was in her office working and hears, "Hey Bones, you ready for lunch?"

"Hi Booth, yes just give me a moment to close the file that I am working on."

He walks over to her desk, comes up behind her and kisses her temple, "No problem babe."

She smiles and shakes her head, "Don't call me babe. I am not an infant."

Booth moved as Brennan closed the file and backed her chair away from her desk and stood up. As soon as she was standing, Booth placed his arms around her, turned her to face him, and said, "Trust me I know you are definitely not an infant, but your still my babe." And he kissed her.

Since they were at her work, they walked side by side out of her office and towards the platform to let Cam know they were going to lunch. They were almost at the platform when they heard Angela yelling at the top of her lungs.

"No you can't see her. You lost that right four years ago. She's happy now! Just go."

Brennan stopped in her tracks and went white when she heard the voice from her past, "I have every right to see her. You're not her watch dog now let me through." Sully was yelling just as loud as Angela.

Booth stood behind her and wrapped his arms around Brennan so her back was tight against his chest and whispered to her, "Hey do you want me to get rid of him while you go sit in your office. You don't have to see him if you don't want to."

She turned and smiled at him, "When have you ever known me to run away from a challenge."

He kissed her temple and said,"That's my girl."

Brennan turned in his arms so they were face to face, kissed him soundly on the mouth and said, "I am not a girl Booth, I am a full grown woman."

"Don't I know it?" He kissed her one more time before he grabbed her hand and walked right into the shouting match.

_2_.

It was a sight to see. Angela was only the voice of the mob that had formed. A straight line was formed between Sully and his path to Brennan's office. Cam, Hodgins, Angela, along with Sweets and Daisy were not letting him through. Brennan thought, "if I believed in a higher power I would be thanking him for friends like these. These are the people who love and accept me. I am truly grateful for them." With that thought Brennan released Booth's hand walked through the line and said,

"Hello Sully, What are you doing here?"

He steps forward to kiss her cheek, but she side steps the movement. "Ok, well I was coming to see you. Maybe take you out to lunch. I figured we could go to lunch and catch up. It's been a while. "

"I'm sorry but I have other plans. Thank you for coming by however unnecessary it was." As Brennan turns to walk away, Sully notices that she is pregnant.

"Well I see that you didn't wait around pining for me. Did you wait a day or a whole week before you found someone else to slake your biological urges?" He spat out at her with venom in his voice.

"Four years, Sully, I waited four years for you to come back. You were supposed to be back in a year. It came and went and then two and then three with no word from you and you have the audacity to come into my place of work and chastise me for not waiting. Go to hell Sully and get out of my sight." With that Brennan turned around and went back to her office shutting the door behind her.

Booth ran after her. When he got into her office she was crying. "Am I really that bad of a person? That people think that I am cold enough to not even wait until the specified time that he was supposed to return. What kind of person am I?"

Booth gave her a hug, kissed the top of her head and said, "I will be right back and then we will discuss you low opinion of yourself."

Booth walked out of Brennan's office but jogged over to where Sully was still fighting with the squints. "Hey Sully" Booth called. At the sound of his voice Sully turned towards Booth, "Hey Booth, I see that your still…" and with that Booth cold cocked Sully across the jaw. Sully landed on the floor and the squints cheered.

"What the hell was that for Booth?" Sully asked in amazement.

"Bones is in her office crying and questioning what type of person she is. If you ever go near her or our child again I will shoot you and then the squints will help me dispose of the body making sure you will never be found. Do we understand each other? You will never make her cry again as long as I am around. I suggest that you leave or Cam can have security see you out." With that said he turned and ran back to Brennan's office.

_3._

She was sitting at her desk with her head down and being very still. She looked so defeated that he wanted to go and hit Sully again just for good measure. He walked over to her desk crouched down and said;" I'll shoot him for you if you want me to."

She lifted her head and smiled at him. It wasn't a smile that went to her eyes but he figured it was a start. "No he's not worth you losing your job or your freedom over."

Booth leaned over her and turned on the radio. Daniel Powter's Bad Day was playing.

"Dance with me." Booth said.

She looked at him like he had three heads. "Here? Now?"

"Yes. Here. Now. It's not like we haven't danced together before. Dance with me." Booth smiled that "charm smile" he knew she couldn't resist, gently took her arm, brought her into the middle of her office and pulled her into his arms. As they danced Angela and Cam walk towards Brennan's office. They stopped when they saw the couple dancing not wanting to interrupt the moment.

Angela looked at Cam and said, "How is it you didn't end up with him? You dated for quite a while."

Cam smiled a little sad smile and said, "Even though I had his body, his heart always belonged to her. I was just smart enough to realize it even though he never did. They belong together Ange, always had. I am just glad Dr. Brennan finally realized it."


	4. Chapter 4 - Stires

**With Every Breathe I Take**

**By: Phoenix Rysng**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, just borrowing them for a little bit to take a ride through my universe. I will return them after I figure out how to clone Booth.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know if I have gotten he characters right or if they are too OOC. This was the hardest piece for me to write so I hope it's still entertaining. I think I have figured out a format for fanfic that is easier than the last two stories. Thanks for the feedback! This whole story is rated M, but this piece is pure fluff.**

_Takes place after The Change in the Game but before Memories in a Shallow Grave_

_Chapter 4 – Michael Stires_

_I._

It was just past 5:00PM and Booth came bounding up on the Platform at the Jeffersonian. "Hey Bones, you ready?"

Brennan looked at him and smiled. He must have gone home before coming to get her to give her more time to work since he was out of his suit and in his jeans, t-shirt, flak jacket ensemble that she loved so much. She has noticed since she has been pregnant her hormones have been out of whack and she has been lusting after Booth more and more. She thanked the universe everyday for her mate and his ability to keep up with her. "Just a few more minutes Booth."

He smiled knowing that they held different views on few more minutes. "How much longer is a few this time Bones?"

"I should be done by 7:30PM" She said with her attention back to the bones on the table.

"Great so we are leaving at 5:30PM then." He said

"No I did not say that." She frowned

"Good, Good 6:00PM it is. I'll just sit over here and wait for you." He said as he lifted himself on top of one of the autopsy tables.

"How do you do that?" She said looking at him.

"Do what?" He answered innocently giving her his "charm" smile.

"Get me to bend to your will sometimes. I am not one to usually compromise but with you it is as easy as breathing." She looked at him perplexed like this is the greatest unanswered question in the universe.

He jumps off of the autopsy table behind her, kisses her cheek in a rare public display of affection and whispers, "I love you too."

He turns around and jumps back onto the table and employs his sniper patience and waits.

_2._

It was 5:57PM when Booth looked at his watch. "OK Bones time to wrap up to be gone in 3 minutes."

"Booth, I have 3 minutes more to look. There is no wrapping up; the body will stay on the platform tonight."

"Ok Bones, three more minutes. Then we are going home, you're getting off of your fee, and I am feeding you and the little one. Deal?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope."

"That's what I thought."

At exactly 6:00PM, Booth jumped off of the table behind Brennan and walked over to her. He slipped his arms around her slightly enlarged waist, kissed her cheek, and said. "It's time to go. Come on, let's put your lab coat back into your office and go home."

She said, "OK Booth." As she slipped out of his arms and started walking down the stairs to her office.

When she was almost to the door to her office Brennan heard Cam calling out to her, "Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, can I see you please?"

Booth intercepted Cam and said, "Camille we are going home. Bones has been here all day long on her feet and it's not good for her."

"Seeley, I know how long she has been here but I need her to consult on something for the Jeffersonian. It will only take about 30 minutes. And remember I am still the boss."

With his senses on alert, Booth "felt" someone walk up behind him, "Special Agent Booth, it's nice to see you again. Still trying to take care of Temperance I see."

With that Booth turns around and see's Dr. Michael Stires. Booth gets a dark look on his face and yells, "What is it old boyfriend week. God damn this is annoying. You too huh, so this makes three. Who's next the crazy one, did he get released from jail to come and see her too?"

At Booth's shouting, Brennan comes walking into sight, "Booth what is your problem. You are awfully loud."

At this point Cam is watching with amusement and says, "Ok does someone want to tell me what's going on? Obviously it was before my time here."

As Brennan walks up to Cam, she doesn't notice Stires right away.

Cam starts, "Dr. Brennan, I would like you to meet…" as Cam moves to the left and reveals Michael…

"…Professor Michael Stires from George Washington University. Hello Michael, how have you been? What brings you to the Jeffersonian again? Another killer you would like to set free." With that Brennan crosses her arms around her abdomen and arches an eyebrow at Stires.

Cam looks amused, "I see you two know each other."

Brennan states, "We had a sexual relationship while I was in college. Dr. Stires was my college professor while I was working on my dissertation. We resumed the relationship at a later date during a sexual bondage case you were not here for. That's also where it ended as well."

Cam looks at Brennan with wide eyes and goes, "I see. Well moving forward would we like to sit down in your office and talk."

As Brennan turns to head to her office, Michael finally notices that she is pregnant. "Oh my god Tempe, you're pregnant. How did this happen? You never wanted to get married or to have children. I'm in shock."

Brennan keeps walking with Booth right behind her, his hand on the small of her back like always, and goes to sit on the couch. Booth stands behind her staking claim. "Well Michael as a doctor you should know how this happens already but to answer your question, I had sex without protection and wound up pregnant. While I still feel marriage is an archaic concept, a few years ago I changed my mind about children. Not to sound repetitive, however what brings you to the Jeffersonian again?"

"Dr. Brennan, George Washington University has contacted the Jeffersonian to authenticate remains that were found on the college campus. Dr. Stires has brought the remains to us and I was wondering if you could look at them real quick to see if you find different conclusions than Dr. Stires." Cam looked at Brennan with a hopeful face.

"I'm sorry Cam, but I promised Booth I would only work until 6:00pm tonight and then go home. My feet have been swelling easier now and my back has been having spasms after being on my feet all day long. I will be in first thing tomorrow morning to look at the remains. When do they need to be authenticated by?"

"We need to have this done within two days." Cam said.

"That should not be a problem. Now if you will excuse me, Booth and I are going home."

As if it just dawned on Stires," Wait, are you saying he is the baby's father. Tempe how could you; he is much lower on the food chain than you are. What will people think?"

She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones or just that she reached her end with Michael Stires, "How dare you speak about Booth in such a manner. He is a far better man than you are. He keeps his promises. He doesn't flinch. He loves me in a way that no one else does. He keeps me balanced. Hell, he keeps me sane. I could not live my life without him. He complements me in every way. EVERY WAY, Michael. And he can keep up with me while you were only good for once per night. That really got old. So unless you have anything else of relevance to say, you can go to hell Michael because I am through deferring to you. "

Stires just had a dumbfounded look on his face. The Temperance Brennan he knew never was given to emotional outbursts. Hell, she never had emotions. He looked at her with a confused look on his face and said, "What happened to you? How did you become human? You never were given to flights of fancy or emotional outbursts before. You were always so cold and calculating except in bed. I am amazed at this change in you."

Booth was never one to let anyone insult his Bones said, "Come on Bones. We're going home before he finds out the reason you were so cold with him was because he wasn't man enough for you." Booth placed his hand on Brennan's lower back and started walking away with her. He stopped, turned around and said to Stires, "Don't even think of speaking to her in that way again. The only reason why I am not doing anything about this now is out of respect for Bones. You do this again and there will be problems between us. Do you understand? Come on Bones."

_3._

Once Bones and Booth got to his apartment she flopped down on his couch while Booth went to make dinner. "He's right you know." She said.

"No he's not. He's a jackass who thought he could get back in your pants." Booth said.

"No look at this rationally, Booth. He's right. I was a cold unfeeling monster when I was younger."

"You were never a monster. And we have been over this, you were never cold you were more like Iceland. Cool to the touch but all volcano. He just didn't know how to unleash the heat that has always been in your heart." With that being said, Booth comes out of the kitchen, sits down on the couch, and pulls Brennan across his lap. "I love you, don't ever forget that. He was just an idiot that couldn't believe he lost you to a guy like me."

Brennan, having just gotten comfortable across his lap with her head leaning against him, said,"What do you mean a guy like you?"

"A blue collar kid from Philly who has a modest education and was a Ranger in the Army."

"Oh, Booth you are so much more. You have to know that. It doesn't matter the circumstances of your youth, just the adult that you have become. I could not find anyone whom I would love more. I love you so much. Remember, you are living with a foster kid."

"It's amazing how much baggage we still have Bones. Just don't ever give up on me and I will never give up on you. We will make it. We will be ok."

Kissing him deeply she says,"Yes Booth we will."

Booth looks into her eyes and says, "God, I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth," and giving in to one of the flights of fancy that Booth inspires in her, "more and more with every breathe I take."


End file.
